I Love You Sammy Keyes
by NO LONGER CONTAGiOUS
Summary: “I’ve seen you around town, Seen how you solve your problems, How no one can ever get you down, I couldn’t have you any different, Nothing for you to change, I love you more than the birds and bees, I love you Sammy Keyes."
1. DJ Booth

Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes. Or Creep Show.

--DJ Booth--

"Are you having fun?" Casey asked, as we danced to Creep Show by Kerli.

"Of course!" I said, laughing, "You keep asking, how about this, if I'm having a bad time, I'll tell you, ok?" I smiled.

"Does that mean you'll never tell me how you're feeling?" he asked.

"Pretty much," I smiled.

This wasn't my first date with Casey; we've been dating since the beginning of my freshman year, and we would hang out all the time.

Then, Marissa came over to me and said, "Hey, come with me to the bathroom." It was a statement, not a question; Marissa strictly lived by 'The Girl Code' now, since she believes that not enough girls live by it. That was rule number 15 – Thou shall not go to a bathroom by herself, or something like that.

"Sure," I replied, handing Casey my drink (alcohol free, thank you very much) "I'll be right back, ok?"

Just then, One Is The Loneliest Number came on, and we both chuckled.

He nodded, and took my drink, sipping it, "Eww… what is this?"

"The world may never know!" I sung, as I grabbed Marissa's hand and walked towards the bathroom.

"Okay, hurry up, I have a date to get back to" I said, dropping her hand and pushing her in the direction of the stalls.

"Sure, but wait for me, alright," she said, pushing open a door, and surveying the stall, then, walking in.

"Wouldn't dare of it. Wouldn't that be going against Girl Code?" I said, smoothing out my hair, so it laid flat again.

It took her a while, but Marissa came out of the stall, and started to apply more lip gloss.

"Marissa," I said, "I gotta go, Casey's waiting…"

"Fine," she sighed, dejectedly.

"Fine, I'll wait!" I gave in, "Hurry!"

She smiled her evil little self- satisfied smile. "Ok, I'm done, let's go."

We walked back into the teen club (it's called Purple Nothing's, in case you were wondering.) and Casey was talking to Nick, Marissa's date (she's moved on from Danny) and ands snatched him away, back onto the dance floor.

There was a bit of a commotion after they left, not from them though.

"What's happening?" I said, tiptoeing in my yellow Harajuku Lovers high tops, (from Marissa for my birthday)

"Microphone check?" some scrawny kid, who looked about Casey's age, spoke into the microphone.

"Oh, God," I muttered to Casey, "He's not going to do poetry, is he?"

He smiled, "They're gonna skin him alive."

"I've seen you around town,

Seen you with your friends,

Seen how you solve your problems,

How no one can ever get you down,

I couldn't have you any different,

Nothing for you to change,

I love you more than the birds and bees,

I love you so much Sammy Keyes"

A/N-Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!! Thanks Lola(h) (I love writing your name like that) she gave me the wonderful idea to write this story. You guys thought that it was gonna be Casey who said 'I love you Sammy Keyes' HAH! Twisty twisty. So, you guys need review, ok? Or I'll stop writing!!! (JK) but still, keep reviewing, ok, love you all.

Peace and Peas,

NO LONGER CONTAGiOUS


	2. WTF

**A/N- **Whoa! I'm not really sure what's going to happen next in the story so, IDEAS!!!!

(_please_)

--WTF--

"Sammy…" Casey said, a warning tone is his voice, "What the hell is going on?"

My eyes were widening in shock, "Casey, seriously, honest, I had no idea…"

"SAMMY!!" Marissa shouted, "WHAT THE HELL??!!"

The murmurs in the crowd were becoming deafening, "Is that Sammy?" "Oh my God I think it is!" "That girl just called it out at her!"

Then, someone who was _clearly _trying to ruin my life said, "Are there any spotlights?!"

"Can we go, please Casey?!"

"Yeah, come on."

Just as Casey grabbed my hand, the light came on.

Now, the crowd was a billion times past deafening.

"Who's that?"

"MY BOYFRIEND!!!" I shouted back.

"WHAT!!!!" was the shriek from the crowd.

"C'mon, Sammy, you're just making it worse," Casey warned.

"Marissa, c'mon!" Nick said, pulling her out with us.

The bouncer blocked out the exit, "I don't think that you should leave now," he said.

"Listen Tiny-"I shouted, but Casey pulled me back.

"Sammy?" the kids at the mike said, "Will you go out with me?"

The crowd erupted "Say YES! Say YES! Say YES! Say YES! Say YES!" they all yelled.

A/N- This chappie is a shortie!!!


	3. Love Lolah's Chapter

Disclaimer: I own not Samantha of the Keyes.

**A/N- **Lol, just read your review Lola, I was at my friends 13th b-day, if any one cares, and you practically are writing this story! Oh, yeah, and if anyone reading has a twitter, follow me, and I'll follow you, my twitter is SassyTabby, ok, I really should start writing now…

--L-O-V-E--

"Please," I said, to Casey, "Can we leave?"

"SAY YES! SAY YES!"

"Oi!" Casey yelled, "Just leave her alone!"

"Sammy, just answer them and you can leave," Marissa said, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

The kid was looking at me hopefully, standing there with the poem in his hands.

"Look!" I yelled, "I don't even know him, I don't think I've ever even seen him before, and I h-"

"We've been going to school together for about 2 years," he said, his face reddening.

I could feel my face burning up as well. If we really went to school together, why have I never seen him before?

"And, I see you ever day." He said, putting his head down.

"See or stalk?" Casey yelled.

"CASEY!" I said, shoving him a little. "Stop it."

"NO! This little jerk wad thinks that he can just-"

"CASEY! Stop." I growled.

"What?" he growled right back, "Are you like happy, are you like, flattered or something?"

"Stop," I mumbled.

If there's one thing I hate, it's crying, crying sucks. Crying in front of your boyfriend is sad. Crying in front of your boyfriend, because your boyfriend was being mean to you, is flat out pathetic, pathetic with a capital, PATH and capital ETIC.

But, I still did, pushing my face into Marissa's chest.

I could feel her glaring at him, as she rubbed my back.

"Come on, Sams, let's go." Marissa said, guiding me towards the door.

We got into Nick's cars, and started off towards Marissa's house.

"Can I stay over tonight?" I asked Marissa.

"Of course, any day, alright, you're always welcome, you know that."

"Thanks."

**A/N –**It's really weird, I just went onto the site, and thought that I had already uploaded this chapter, weird…


	4. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes, but I do own a DS!

A/N: OHMiGAWD!! 'Ello mateys! Sorry I've been away because I've been writing some non-fan fiction stuff. It's this awesome paranormal book!

Anyway…

"Hey Sam," Casey said to me as I walked into then high school, Marissa at my heels, glaring at Casey over my shoulder.

"Hi," I said, looking down.

"Umm," he said, tugging at the key chain on his belt loop that I gave him a couple month s ago. "I just want to apologize for what I said yesterd-"

"Save it, Casey!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Marissa!" I said, whipping around, "Go away!"

"No! Hello, Girl Code? I'm not leaving this spot until this confrontation is over!"

"Fine, then we'll go," I growled, pulling Casey over to one of the empty class rooms.

I gave him a look.

"I'm sorry, I-I just sort of flipped out yesterday. That twerp got me all… All…"

"Dysfunctional?" I suggested.

He laughed, "Yeah, dysfunctional, and mean, and crazy," he put his hands in his pockets and looked down. He looked… Shy.

"What?" I said.

"Well, the only reason I got all mad, was because he said it before I could."

"What?" I said, honestly not understanding.

"I love you, Sammy Keyes."

A/N: Sorry people, I would have written more, but I love giving cliff hangers!!!!!

But I promise, I'll update soon, because I only put it off for so long is because I lost my flash drive.

TTYL, faithful readers,

NO LONGER CONTAGiOUS


	5. Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes.

--Shock--

"Wha—"I started, before his lips crashed onto mine.

When we parted, he said, "Damn, I'm late, but we'll talk later, okay?"

"Uhh… Y-Yeah. Later. We'll, talk?" I was still dazed.

Marissa came to me at lunch that day.

"So! What happened?!" she screeched in my ear.

"Hey guys," Holly said, taking the seat across from me.

"Hi," Billy said, giving Holly a quick peck on the cheek.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Marissa yelled again.

"What's up with her?" Dot asked, slipping in next to me.

"What the hell happened when you and Casey went into that empty class room," Marissa seethed.

I took a huge bite of my PB&J sandwich. I held up a finger to her, signaling, 'One Minute'.

She glared.

"_What_ happened?" Billy asked.

Marissa filled him in on the whole shebang as I tried to chew my gigantic gob of sandwich.

"He told me he loved me," I whispered loud enough for only them to hear me.

"WHAT!" Marissa shrieked.

"Shut up." I told her. "No need to alert the entire school."

"Hey loser," said a voice I knew all too well.

I put my face in my hands and mumbled, "What do you want Heather?"

_Did she hear?_

"I heard what happened to you at Purple Nothings."

"Eww… Heather, you really need to stop keeping tabs on me, it's getting pretty creepy," I shot back.

"Yeah, Creepzilla." Marissa said, shooing her away.

Marissa looked at my face, "You ok?"

"No," I sighed. Then, I got an idea, "Hey! You guys want to come with me to the library after school?"

"The library?" Marissa asked.

"The schools' library, I want to see if I can find that damn kid. He said we went to school together, right?"

"Yeah I guess. Wait, oh NO! This isn't going to be like those gangster girls? Is it?"

I smiled, remembering my last trip to the schools' library to look through yearbooks.

"No, I swear. Did that guy look anything like a gangster? Do you remember Caesar?"

She giggled, then stopped, "Yes, yes I do. I have recurring nightmares of being stuck in basements by gang leaders."

I winced "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"We're in," Holly said, hitching her thumb at Dot. "I guess we can hang out tomorrow Billy."

"Ok," he said, kissing her again.

"Alright," I said, getting up to throw out my trash, "I'll see you cats after school!"


	6. Libary

Disclaimer: Ain't got one! Deal with it!

--Library--

"Hey," Marissa said, "Sorry I'm late, I was getting ice-cream with Nick."

"Hi," Dot said who'd already been with me for a few minutes.

"Holly's now here yet," I said.

"She's probably making out with Billy behind the gym," Dot said

Then we all giggled.

Then, Holly came in, with her hair a little messed up, "Hi, sorry I'm late."

"What were you doing?" Dot asked.

"Nothing," she said.

We giggled again.

"So, what are we doing here?" Marissa said, putting her stuff down.

"Um…" I said, getting up and grabbing a pair of books in each hand ,"Our yearbook, from last year."

"Aww…" Marissa groaned, "My picture was terrible!"

"Well, we're not looking for you? Are we?" Holy said, picking up a yearbook.

After I described him to Holly and Dot, we began to work.

"I found him!" Dot said, pushing her book into the middle of our table.

The librarian told us to quiet down.

"Says here his name is 'Craig Abbe', 11th grade."

"Then why doesn't Casey know him?" Dot asked, "They're in the same grade. They probably have _some _classes together."

"Maybe this is some scheme, like, cooked up by Heather and her minions!" Marissa said.

"They got a kid to switch schools and pretend to like me, just so I would be miserable?" I asked, eyebrows raised. "A bit farfetched, don't you think?"

"No, she's done some crazy stuff," Marissa protested. "Remember in freshman year when she put those dead frogs in your locker? That was _crazy_."

"How could I forget? They were _dead frogs!_" I laughed. "All my stuff smelled like frogs for a week!"

"Well, I doubt we're going to find anything else from the yearbooks. What do you guys want to do now?" I asked.

"I gotta get home and babysit Anika and Beppy!" Dot said, "I didn't even notice the time! Bye guys!" she ran out of the library.

"Well, if three's a crowd, four's a rally," Holly said.

"I guess…"

"So, smoothies anyone?" Marissa asked.


	7. Smoothies

Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy, but I wish I owned Casey.

**A/N **– Hello you all, I just wanted to say "REVIEW!!!" this is my 7th chapter and I only have 7 reviews. A little twisted, no? So, if you want me to keep updated (which I hope you do) you've got to review.

--Smoothies--

As walked towards Juicers and Holly asked, "Does Brandon still work here?"

"Yeah," Marissa replied, as we walked to the mall escalator, "But not as much. I do think her works here today though."

"Perfect," I muttered.

"What?" Marissa asked, "What's so 'perfect?'"

"No, that's just the last thing that I need," I grumbled, stepping off the escalator, "First, there's Casey, then this 'Craig Abbe', and now, I have to deal with Brandon."

"We can go somewhere else if you want," Marissa offered.

"No, whatever, it's fine."

Marissa and Holly stared at me for a second, then walked into Juicers

"Hey, guys," Brandon greeted as we walked in, "Hiya Sammy how's life?"

I stopped for a second, and then turned to snag us a table.

"What's her deal?" I heard him ask.

"Nothing, she's just pretty stressed out right now." Marissa replied.

"Haaay, loser," the notoriously annoying voice I know all too well, sung.

"What, Heather?" I glared.

"I heard what happened with you and my brother; he's letting everyone know that he banged you."

My jaw nearly crashed through the floor.

**A/N** – OMG! Is it Heather up to her old tricks, or Casey being an ass (probably now Casey, since he is a god!)? R-E-V-E-I-W!


	8. Bitch

Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes, so you all can pop off of my jock.

--Bitch--

"Hey," Marissa said, coming up behind me with our smoothies, "I thought you were going to get us some seats."

I glared at Heather, completely ignoring Marissa.

I pulled my hand back and slapped Heather, right across her pug-ugly face.

"You little bitch," he said, raising her lopsided fist.

I've learned over time that fighting with Heather could leave you with serious damage.

I ducked when she pouched, and ran out,

"Sammy!" Marissa yelled after me. "What's happening?"

Holly ran out after her.

"Heather…" I seethed. "I can't believe she would say that, I mean, even for _Heather _that's low!"

"What?" Marissa and Holly said. "WHAT?!"

"Heather," I said, beginning to walk towards the exit, "Told me, that Casey – Oh my God! Look at those binoculars! They're way better than the ones that Grams has! I wonder if she'll get them for me sometime."

"SAMMY!" Marissa yelled, "Snap out of it!"

"Oh, yeah, Heather told me that Casey has been telling people that we had sex."

"WHAT?!" Marissa screamed. "You two had s—"

"NO!" I yelled.

"Umm, guys people are looking, you guys might want to go somewhere more private," Holly intervened.

"Oh, yeah," I said, looking at the few people looking at us.

"I HAVE AN IDEA," Marissa said, "Dom you guys want to go to his house and jump him?! Because I do!"

"Calm down Marissa, I'll talk to him later, and figure it all out. To you really believe _anything _that Heather says?" I said.

"Yeah, but Heather couldn't have just picked it up out of thin air, she's not that smart. In every lie, there's a speck of truth. You know that."

"Whatever," I huffed, leading them out of the store.


	9. Hey Well You Know

Disclaimer: I'm _baaaaack, _but I still don't own anything. At _all. :)_

**A/N**- Hey, just a little PSA (**P**ublic** S**ervice** A**nnouncement) if you're on , you can become a fan of fanfiction, just because I say so. I want you to … To become a fan on fanfiction on facebook (Yes, I know, that was cheesy)

_--_Hey, Well, You Know--

"NO!" I said to Marissa, who had her nag meter on _high._

"Call him!" she said.

"No."

"CALL HIM GODDAMNIT!"

"Marissa, shut up!" I said. "I'll call him when I'm ready! So leave me alone, or I won't be ready!"

She glared at me, "like I told you, I'm just trying to do what's best for your relationship!"

"Yeah, but can you just can it for a second!"

I reached over to Marissa's wall phone (we went over to her house) and picked it up. I put it back down. I picked it up again, and dialed the area code.

I looked over to Holly, "should I?"

"I would," she said.

"I would too," Marissa piped in.

I dialed in the number, and then he picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…" I stuttered. Then, I hung up.

"Wimp," Marissa said, popping a chip into her mouth.

I glared at her, about to point out her being a wimp, like all those times she did the McKenzie dance, like the time I got her locked up in Caesars basement, r the time Heather pushed us into the park fountain, but wouldn't tell the park cop that she did. But, then again, those are _real _things to be wimpy about, not calling your (soon to be ex- f he doesn't have a really good reason) boyfriend.

"Just do it, Sammy," Holly said. "Don't wimp out."

So, I did it. I picked up the phone and dialed.

When he picked up, I blurted, "Hi, Casey, it's Sammy, I saw Heather in the mall today, and she told me that you're telling people you've slept with me? Is that true, or is she just making it up?"

"Umm… Sammy, its Warren, Casey's dad," the Casey imposter said.

Déjà vu.

I squealed a little bit, the asked, in a small voice, "Can we go straight to laughing about this?"

He chuckled and said, "I'll give the phone to Casey."

"Thanks."

"Tell your mother I said hello, ok?"

I glared at him a little through the phone. "Yeah, sure Mr. Acosta."

"Thanks dear."

You'd think now that his son has been dating me for a year, he'd give up on my mom. Curse that Lady Lana.

"Hello?" the _real _Casey Acosta said.

"Hey, it's Sammy."

"Oh, was that you trying to call earlier?"

"Yeah," I said. Monosyllabic answers, just my style.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Umm… Nothing much."

"Sammy!" Marissa said from behind me.

"Oh, then why'd you call? Not that I don't love hearing from you."

"Oh… Yeah. I found out something about that nerdy kid, from Purple Nothings."

"Really?" Casey said, intrigued.

"Yeah, his name's Craig Abbe, and he's in your grade."

"Wait. That doesn't make any sense, then how come I've never seen him before?"

"I don't know, maybe he just transferred or something."

I could see Marissa out of the corner of my eye mouthing 'Wuss' to Holly.

"Hey, Sammy, I'll see you tomorrow, my dad's telling me to do my homework. So, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, it's ok, I'm over at Marissa's anyway, I'll just chill over here. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, I love you."

"Yeah…" I said, copping out _again._

He laughed a bit. "Bye Sams."

**A/N- **So, guys just a friendly reminder, REVIEW! Bye.


	10. Attitude

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, you caught me; I _don't _really own Sammy Keyes, alright?

A/N- Ok, people, howsabout we start REVIEWING? That would be nice, wouldn't it?

--Attitude--

"Hi," I said to Casey when I came into school the next day.

"Hey," he said back, a devious smirk on his lips.

"What?" I asked.

"Apparently, Little Abbe-y and I have gym today. "

"Wait, so, what are you going to do?"

"I'm just saying; it's a bad day to be a nerd who's crushing on my girlfriend."

"Casey—"I exhaled.

But, he walked away before I could finish.

"What the hell was that?" Marissa said from behind me.

"When—who—what the hell were YOU just doing? Were you watching us?" I said.

"Yes, duh," Marissa giggled.

"Not okay Marissa,"Dot said. "That's so not cool."

"Were you watching us too?"

"Sorry," she said, giving me her little, 'I'm Dot, and, you know, don't forget you love me!' grin.

I rolled my eyes at them both before Holly ran up and said, "Hey, what'd I miss?"

"Oh, just go ask the peanut gallery, they seem to just know everything." I fumed.

"Come on Sammy, you know that we're just doing this because we love you. Duh," Holly said.

"Lovely way of showing it, girls."

"Oh, please, Sammy, like you've never been interested in something, or cared about someone. It's not like, like, I don't know, like we're doing something bad or whatever. Understand Samantha, we're just trying to help you, get it?" Marissa frowned. Then, dragging Dot away with her by the arm, Marissa walked down the hallway.

"Okay then, so what did happen?" Holly asked.

I rolled my eyes again and told her, "I was talking to Casey and—"

"Did he tell you?!" she interrupted.

"No, I didn't ask. I really do believe that she's just saying that. This isn't the first time she s said something like that." I said, ready to continue.

But Holly interrupted me again. "When did something like this ever happen?"

"Summer of the 8th grade, when I came back from backpacking with Casey, Cricket and Billy. I didn't tell you?"

"No, I guess you just forgot to tell one of your best friends when someone started a rumor about you and Casey doing it. Thanks, you make me feel so loved."

"Oh, Holly, it wasn't that big of a deal. It was a one day thing, we called Casey and he told us—"

"We? As in Marissa and Dot?"

"No, 'we' as in Cricket and I."

"Do Marissa and Dot know, or are you holding out on them too?"

"I'm pretty sure Marissa knew, but Dot was in Holland at the time. Bu what difference does it make? It wasn't a big deal!"

"It clearly is Sammy."

"It was like three years ago!"

"You are such a hypocrite. Look at you, ripping Marissa and Dot new ones because they were trying to be good friends, and be there for you, when you cant even tell your "best friends" anything. It's pathetic."

"Holly, "I said.

"Save it," she said to me, "Go cry to Cricket, okay? Because I really don't want to hear it."

And then, Holly walked away too, in the same direction as Marissa and Dot.

I began to walk away, thinking up some good comebacks for Holly, even though she was long gone.

A/N- Not much to say about this chappy, but can you guys please review? I'll be your best friend! Bye!


	11. Let There Be Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Really.

A-N- Trying way too hard. This was supposed to be a one shot, but when I began, I realized I could just spin it to go with I Love You Sammy Keyes.

--Let There Be Truth--

"Hello Mr. Acosta," I said, bouncing up and down on my heels.

"Hi Sammy, how are you?" he asked.

"Good, good, and, uhm, is Casey home?"

He gave me a sly smile, "Yes, he's upstairs, I can call him down if you want."

"Oh, uhm, al—"

"Or you can go up to see him."

"Thanks."

I began to walk up the stairs before Mr. Acosta said, "Will you be staying for dinner Sammy?"

"Oh, I don't know about it Mr. Acosta, but I will if I can." I smiled back and hurried up the stairs.

"Sammy! Hey, I thought I heard your voice!" Casey said, immediately kissing me when I got up the stairs.

I had the urge to pull away, considering the fact that I was only here to find out if Heather was telling the truth. But I didn't.

"You should have seen Craig in gym! It was great--!"

"What did you do to him?" I glared.

"Nothing much," he smiled, trying to kiss me again.

"Is Heather here?" I asked, stepping away.

"No, she doesn't really live here. Or at least, not all the time. Why do you care?"

"Because I heard the nastiest rumor from her."

"You? You of all people are now listening to what Heather says?" he said, smiling a bit. "Is that why you're here?"

"Yeah, sort of," I exhaled, but before I could finish, he took my hand and led me into his room.

He sat down at the chair at his desk, and I sat on his bed.

"So I suppose you're here to find out the dirt on her?" he chuckled. "If so, you've come to the wrong man. I try not to listen to what comes out of her mouth as much as possible."

"I've been told that you said we've slept together, and before you go all high and mighty on me—"

"Heather said that?" he asked calmly.

"Did you know about it?" I asked. "Did you start it?"

"Did _I _start that rumor?"

"Yeah, Marissa said that all rumors have a shred of truth, and Heather isn't smart enough to come up with that on her own, so I figured—"

"That I started it?" he said, not really glaring at me, but looking like he wanted to. He put his hand on his face and took a few deep breaths. "I'm going to go and call her—"

"NO! You can't go and ask her!"

"Then what do you suppose I do? Leave heather to come up with these stupid lies?! I'm not going to sit here and let that hap—"

"You mean, you _didn't _make that rumor up?"

He gave me a smile, "Of course not. Sammy I love you, I wouldn't do something _that _stupid, and ruin everything."

I broke into a huge, stupid smile, "I think I kind of love you too, Casey."

He came over, "Close enough for me!"

We kissed, for what felt like an eternity. It wasn't nasty spitty, _pushy _kissing. They were sweet, tender, _Casey _kisses, which are the best kind.

"Sammy, do you plan on staying for din—"it was Mr. Acosta.

"Dad," Casey said, as we jumped apart. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Yeah, it's exactly what it looks like. But it's ok, as long as it doesn't go _too_ far. Understand?"

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Acosta." I blushed.

"So, for the last time Samantha; are you staying form dinner?"


End file.
